


Break In

by MOXerillaStixx



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Crime Fighting, Falling In Love, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOXerillaStixx/pseuds/MOXerillaStixx
Summary: Being the second strongest agent in a top military base isn't easy, but for young Adam Page, it's as easy as flicking his wrist or snapping his fingers.LAccustomed to his loyal and faithful partner, Cody he's met with an unpleasant surprise when he's reassigned to someone else, leaving him at the disposal of the single strongest agent.Against his many protests, they venture on multiple missions together, learning the power of patience, respect, and most of all, love.
Relationships: Kenny Omega/"Hangman" Adam Page
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

A bullet cut through the air, narrowly missing the slender frame of the blonde haired man. He effortlessly dodged knives and daggers, sweeping a foot under his attacker, making him fall face forward onto the cold cement below him. A pained grunt escaped him. 

A taller man came at him, fist raised. The blonde simply grabbed his arm, flipped him over, and landed on him with an elbow to the gut, resulting in him clutching his stomach and doublin gover. Another knife came at him, thrown with precision and finesse. Flicking his wrist, the sharp utensil clattered to the ground, causing his lips to curl upwards into a menacing smirk.

Swiftly, he turned, calculating green irises scrutinizing the man in front of him. Raising his arm, he pressed a circular button on his wristband. Small pellets fell out of the end of the warm metal piece. He kneeled down, making his appear feline and deadly.

"What is this? Is this supposed to be a joke?" The tall man laughed, waving a gun in the man's direction. For the first time, he spoke, the phrases calm and collected. 

"Of course not sir, but you soon will be the joke if you don't hand over that gemstone." He gestured to the small object in his shaking hands, watching with amusement as confusion spread across his features. The pellets exploded, causing puffs of dark smoke to rise up, effectively blocking his vision. 

Zipping up his dark boots, he turned to the man next to him, his lips parted, the words spilling out like a waterfall. "Rhodes, when the smoke screen releases, I need you to shoot his left femur."

"Affirmative." He spoke as he used his robotic vision which located the confused man, sensors locking onto his thigh. "Target located." The hero nodded slightly, his loose blonde locks flipped to one side. He retreated, pulling out a slingshot from within a pouch on his calf.

He loaded it, pointing it in the general direction of the thief. His eyes narrowed, precisely aiming the small contraption. The thick smoke wafted away, revealing the man kneeled over, clutching his leg, agony written across his face. 

Releasing the slingshot, he patiently observed as the rock hit the man on his right temple, dark blood trickling from the small cut. Within seconds, the man had fallen over, face into the rough ground, completely immobile.

Adam calmly walked over to him, kicking his side to roll him over. Bending down, he picked up the green gem, blowing on it before tossing it between his gloved hands. His half lidded eyes gave him a calm and composed look that could only result in confidence and skill. His beauty was unmatched, allowing him to use the power of seduction to his advantage.

A proud smirk painted his lips, another mission completed. "Well done, Rhodes." He glanced around, smirk widening slightly at the mass of bodies littering the floor. 

"Mission 237. Success." Rhodes' robotic voice spoke, his metal body glinting in the dim light of the parking lot. "You are almost at the number of missions Omega has completed. He has succeeded in 278 missions." Rhodes' informed, turning to the agent next to him.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Omega? That oh so good top agent? I'm catching up to him?" He laughed bitterly and continued. "Then he must not be that good at what he does. I suppose I should meet this Omega character, eh? I've heard from the ladies that he's quite attractive. I'd be lying if l said I didn't think highly of him. But I'm just simply better than him."

"You would be surprised. However, it was a pleasure working with you, Agent Adam. We must report to headquarters now." He snorted, speaking into his wrist. "We need a pickup, sector 36."

××××××

"Well done, Agent Page." Adam nodded, handing the small green gem over to Commander Reigns. "I think you might be one of the best agents we have!" He resumed sitting behind the large metal desk, hands firmly clasped together.

The corners of Adam's lips twitched upwards in gratitude. "Thank you. It is my duty to do as instructed. That is simply all that I am doing." 

Commander Reigns raised an eyebrow, seemingly pleased with the blonde's answer. "You're almost up there with Agent Omega." Adam couldn't help but to slightly scoff at that, his arms crossing above his torso. He leaned forward, resting his fingertips on top the cold metal desk.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? It's as if you want me to decapitate the guy!" He exclaimed, biting the inside of his lip as he realized what he had just done. He straightened up, arms falling limply at his sides. "I'm sorry, Commander Reigns for my outburst."

The black haired man simply laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "No need to apologize, agent! One minute you're speaking as if we haven't met, and another you're speaking like an adolescent!" He gave another hearty laugh, wiping a tear with his index finger. "We've worked together for years Agent Page. No need to be so formal." Adjusting some folders on his desk, his light grey eyes flickered to a certificate on the wall.

 _ **Agent** **Page:** **Most** **Completed** **Missions** **With** **Minimal**_ **Casualties.**

There were nearly as many certificates for Adam as there were for the other top agent: Kenny Omega.

Rhodes' robotic laughter filled the room, breaking the silence. "On another note..." He began, monotone laughter fading away. "Adam did a splendid job. He did not injure or harm himself in any way, other than that cut on his left cheekbone."

A small, genuine smile graced the blonde's lips as he raised his fingers to feel his cheekbone. He brought his hand back down, noticing the thick, maroon blood smears on his fingers. "Rhodes did a great job as well. I couldn't have asked for a better partner."

Rhodes brought an arm up to his face, speaking firmly. "I will take care of that for you." Adam nodded, mouthing a few words of thanks as he sprayed disinfectant and carefully applied a band aid to the cut. The commander watched the two quietly, surprised at the level of serenity and peace the usually destructive hero was at.

"Rhodes, you are dismissed. I'd like to speak with Agent Page please."

"Understood." He left after receiving a grateful pat on the back.

Adam recomposed himself, straightening his posture and wiping the small smile off of his face. "Sir, what would you like?"

He smiled, a prideful gleam in his beady eyes. "I don't want you to think we keep saying this for no reason." He chuckled. "But you are very, very close to surpassing Kenny Omega."

Green met light grey, the sincerity only now registering in the man's mind. His mouth fell agape and slowly pushed his left foot back, head lowered. Bowing respectfully, he mumbled words of appreciation.

"You are dismissed, agent."

××××××

Steam rose as the blonde sighed contentedly at the hot water running down his bare back. He pulled back the grey curtain, the calm flow of water stopping abruptly as he stepped out onto the cold tile, wrapping a towel around his naked body.

Walking out of the steam-filled bathroom, he grabbed another towel, using it to dry his blonde locks. He dropped the white towel and began to get dressed, his monotone gaze sweeping across his image in the mirror.

He rushed out of the room, swiftly locking it behind him and to a nearby elevator, he pressed his thumb to the small glass square in the wall. The large metal doors opened, a gust of cold air slapping the male.

He further zipped up his dark leather jacket, grabbing a small pistol from the weapons room and walked to a dummy, he lifted the small contraption, extending his arms and aiming somewhere around it's left index finger. 

He closed his eyes, focusing entirely on his aim. Taking a deep breath through his nose, he fired, cracking one eye open to view the damage. He smirked, he didn't miss even by the millimeter.

"Hey there! That was a killer shot." The familiar voice of a man reached his ears, causing him to relax his stance and drop the pistol. He turned, meeting those chocolate brown pools of an old friend.

"Thank you, Seth. But may I ask what you are doing here?" The agent questioned, leaning on one leg while his hand rested on his hip.

Seth cackled, slightly waved his hand at him. "Can't I visit an old friend? Besides, I've been called here for a new mission!" Adam smiled slightly.

_He sure hasn't changed at all._

He straightened up, walking closer to Seth and extended a hand in a challenge. "Let's see how strong you've gotten, Rollins." The two toned man shook his head, waving his hands. "Oh no, I don't do fighting. Only infiltrations." Pulling his hand back. Adam raised an eyebrow.

"I recently completed a mission." He simply stated, tying his loose blonde hair into a ponytail. Seth playfully scoffed, and smirked. 

Adam cringed slightly. "You still trying to bleach your hair? I would have assumed that you lost that habit long ago, Seth."

Faking hurt, Seth placed a hand on his chest, sliding it down to rest at his waist. "It's self expression, darling." Crossing his arms, he blew a strand of bleached blonde hair away from him cheekbones. "I've heard more about you from comrades than have from you yourself. _Oh, did you hear about Agent Adam?_ _I heard he single handly took down fifty armed men."_ He imitated, using exaggerated hand gestures and facial expressions. His tongue flicked out to lick his lips.

"I mean, of course, he's one hell of a man, and one with killer good looks at for a cowboy." He winked, causing a small blush to dust Adam's cheeks.

"Thank you, Seth. I do think you should be off now though, you're late by approximately ten minutes."

Grabbing a nearby dagger, he quickly turned and threw it, impaling the dummy directly on the left side of it's chest. The brunette nodded and walked away, mumbling to himself.

Suddenly, the hero's wrist beeped indicating an incoming call. He spoke into it, words clear. "Yes, this is Agent Adam."

The crackly voice of Commander Reigns spoke through. "Come to my office, there is a new mission for you."

"Of course, I'll be on my way." Ending the call, he pulled his silky blonde locks out of the ponytail, allowing them to frame his face. He walked to an elevator, his hair billowing behind him.

××××××

"Sir, you asked for me?" He knocked, politely waiting for his cue to enter.

"Come in, come in!" Striding into the room, the commander stood stiffly next to his grey desk, his eyebrows furrowed in worry. "There's a new mission."

The agent nodded, encouraging him to continue with details. "The Inner Circle has stolen some paintings from it's spot in Paris. Recent data shows that they're currently residing in the woods just south of France. Your job is to infiltrate the residence, retrieve and return those paintings, and to arrest them. Understood?"

Nodding, Adam spoke. "Are there any more details I should be knowing? Do we know where they are exactly?"

"Their exact location is unknown. That will be the first challenge with this mission. We have gathered what information we could, so you and your partner can understand your opponent better." Commander Reigns added carefully, studying the stoic man in front of him with his beady eyes.

Adam nodded again, adjusting the zipper on his jacket. "I'll go get Rhodes then and we'll begin looking over the file."

"Oh, you're not working with Rhodes." The commander mischievously interjected, a twisted smile plastered onto his face.

Enraged, Adam slammed a hand onto his desk, anger swirling within him. "You expect me to work with some other son of a-"

"Agent Page." Commander Reigns warned, his firm voice sending shivers up the blonde's spine. "You must. Rhodes is out on a mission with Seth Rollins currently. I've just sent them out. The only other agent of your caliber is who I've arranged for you."

He rolled his eyes, green hues darkening. "But I have no experience working alongside them." Giving his best attempt at reason, he pushed forward. "I feel much more comfortable with Rhodes. I could go alone as well. I haven't even met that piece of shi-"

"Agent!" Commander Reigns glared, causing the blonde to back away, arms at his sides, posture stiff and alarmed. "I will not hear any more excuses! This is final!"

Still seething, Adam forced a bitter smile onto his face. "Of course, Commander. I apologize."

"Good. Now go get training."


	2. Chapter 2

A small vase went flying, crashing into the plain white walls. The small shards of blue glass littered the floor, emitting a small content sigh from the man. "He wants me to work with someone else? Why? What the hell did I ever do to him?" He continued throwing things, every shatter bringing a smile to his usually emotionless face. Finally, he grabbed his clock, eyes widening on noticing the time. He frowned upon realizing that it was time to train. 

_Did_ _I really do that all night?_

Adam dropped the clock and ran to his fridge, pulling it open. He grabbed an apple, biting into it roughly as the sweet juices filled his mouth. Rushing out the door, he hastily locked it behind him. "God freaking damn that bit-" He abruptly stopped, chucking the half eaten apple into a nearby trashcan. 

Continuing to walk, he was stopped yet again, glaring at the young agent he bumped into, he grabbed his collar, pinning him to the wall. His small blue eyes widened in fear, a little whimper leaving his lips. "Listen here, you little shit. You better watch where you're going or I will personally-" He was cut off, his wrist beeping. Oh how he had come to hate that high pitched noise. Releasing the boy, he watched as he scrambled away, not once stopping to the brutal green eyed agent. 

"What the hell do you want?" He harshly whispered into the microphone, eyebrows furrowed. He stuck some stray hairs behind his ear, running a hand in a frustrating manner through his blonde tresses. 

"It's the commander."

"Oh, my apologies sir." Embarrassed and angry, a blush covered his cheeks as his eyes widened in surprise. 

"Come to my office right now. I need to speak with you." He stopped speaking, effectively ending the call. 

Today is a horrible day...

Adam sighed, not bothered to wait for the elevator, he ran down the tiled stairs, skipping many steps at a time. Not even breaking a sweat, the blonde hurried and knocked on the tall door, announcing his arrival. 

"Enter!" Commander Reigns' voice boomed, almost too joyful. "You must be excited, agent. You've made it here within less than a minute!"

Adam scoffed and walked in, he noticed another person in the room, his eyebrow raised. "I was in the area commander." He examined the new person. Having a muscular frame, he had somewhat blonde mixed with silver and black curly hair put back in a hair tie, wearing a white button up shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black pants and shoes, and had black sunglasses on. He had his arms crossed and had a lazy stance to top it off. 

Yeah, Adam didn't like him at all. 

"Ah, was you now?" Commander Reigns handed him a file labeled:

 _ **The** **Inner** **Circle-** **Chris** **Jericho:** **Study.**_

Adam nodded and opened the file, flipping through some pages, scanning them carefully. 

"Jericho can control time?" He inquired, still glancing at the new agent out of the corners of his tired eyes.

"Yes, which makes him a difficult opponent. Although, with you, it should be no big deal." Adam smirked closing the file and tucking it under his arm. "Commander?" He began, staring at the immobile person a few feet away from him. "May I ask a question?" He cocked his head to one side, his hair falling over his shoulder with the movement.

"Yes, go ahead."

"Who is this here? The janitor?" Pointing to the figure, his eyes snapped open to reveal blue irises, a murderous look within them.

"Janitor?" He growled, straightening up and broadening his shoulders. "Say that one more time, cowboy." 

Adam rolled his eyes. "The. Janitor!"

The male grabbed him by the shoulders, pushing him into a nearby wall. "Ohh, I'm so scared, Mr. I'm Trying To Be The Cleaner!" Adam taunted, a small, cocky smile painting his lips.

"Agents! Please." Commander Reigns demanded, raising an eyebrow and running a hand down his face.

Both agents didn't listen, continuing their argument. "Don't you dare. I will not hesitate to kill you and use you as a wall decoration." The man snarled, ignoring the commander. Adam feigned a scared expression. "Oh no! Commander save me from this disgusting janitor." He laughed viciously, pushing the male away.

The commander continued to stare at the two, an eyebrow lifted. Brushing off his shoulders, Adam walked back to the center of the room. "So, who is this piece of sh-"

"He's your new partner." The commander calmly informed, clasping his hands at his midriff.

Adam was appalled. "You want me to work with this werido? This is that agent of my caliber that you found? With all due respect commander, he seems very unthreatening." He waved his arm, only to have it grabbed by the the other man. Kicking him sharply in the shin, Adam smiled when he grunted and moved away.

"Adam, I know you aren't comfortable. Just try it out, and we'll see how it goes from there." Adam leaned on one leg, resting his hand at his hip.

"I'm already telling you Commander. It won't work out. He has an irrational temper, and on top of this, I haven't heard him speak aside from threatening me." He noticed the way the other man scoffed, taking off his sunglasses, his eyes darting left and right as he swept his gaze across the room with a look of authority.

"Don't think that I entirely agree with this either." He spoke, one eye slightly closing in irritation. 

"Commander, I-"

"Enough! I'm not giving you a choice! You will be working with each other, at least for this mission!" His low voice boomed, causing the other man raise an eyebrow.

Adam huffed, pouting slightly. "Of course. My apologies, commander."

The other man spoke again. "From what I've gathered, it seems as if your agent is too full of himself. He needs to exercise some self-control."

Adam gaped at him before growling and swiftly flicking a knife at him. He continued to look the commander in the eye, but calmly raised his arm, the knife clashing with his metal bracelet and falling to the wooden floor.

 _I never_ _miss!_

Adam angrily thought, confused as to how he so easily deflected his attack.

He turned to face the commander, sneering at the other man before turning. "Well, what's his name?"

"That would be The Cleaner. Kenny Omega."

The blonde's mouth hung open, unable to believe his ears.

 _This is Omega?? THE CLEANER, KENNY OMEGA?! THE TOP AGENT??_

"Holy shit."


	3. Chapter 3

"This is the Kenny Omega?" Adam asked, eyebrows raised in surprise. The other man grunted, unimpressed. The blonde haired man began to walk around Kenny, inspecting him. "I cannot believe that this is him." He whispered, returning to his spot next to the agent.

The commander's lips twitched slightly, a corner raising to form a smirk. "You two will do great things together." He said, seemingly in awe.

"Ah, great things my ass." Adam drawled, running a hand through his blonde locks. "I honestly could do this mission alone."

"Agent, we've been over this. You're doing the mission with Kenny." Adam cringed at his calm voice, green hues closing slightly. "You two will be a double-edged sword."

"So, is there any other information we should know about Jericho?" Adam asked, ignoring the commander's remark, sending a sharp glare towards Kenny as he tiredly crossed his arms.

The commander frowned, moving behind his desk and taking a seat on the tall leather chair. "Rumors have been circulating about Jericho having wings looking similar to Kenny." He paused, arching both his eyebrows at the other man. 

_Huh? That's interesting to know._

Adam lazily rolled his eyes, keeping his thoughts to himself. "Strange. Anything else?"

The commander seemed thoughtful for a moment, finally concluding his thoughts and looking Adam straight in the eye. "No, it seems as if I've covered everything. If anything turns up, I will be sure to contact the both of you." He paused, glancing at the silver watch that lay on his wrist. 

"You will leave at seven o'clock sharp. You are dismissed."

The two agents nodded, making a quiet exit through the door but Adam turned suddenly, facing the other man that almost walked away. "I challenge you to a fight to test our strength." He extended a hand, confidence blooming within his slender frame.

Kenny seemed taken aback, he stared at the blonde's hand, a slightly bewildered expression painting his face. It was soon washed away as a determined look set in, his lips slightly curling up to form a smug smirk. "Challenge accepted. Don't expect me to go easy on you because you are a human." He took his hand, firmly shaking it as Adam raised a brow. "Please, give me all you've got." He smiled, his chin raised.

The walk to the training grounds went in comfortable silence, occasional accusing peeps from the hero. They calmly stood across from each other, the bright sun reflecting off of them.

Adam rested a hand on his hip, a relaxed stance taking his form as he gazed at Kenny, amused. His long blonde locks blew in the wind, a dark expression evident within him. 

Kenny however, was already holding a bright white spear, it's power crackling loudly. Adam snickered, a childish competitiveness sinking in "Ah, trying to perform a spear, I see." He made eye contact with him, winking flirtatiously. He bit his lip seductively running a hand through his silky locks before tucking some behind his ear.

Kenny was taken aback at the sudden change in nature, heartbeat racing and cheeks reddening. Without a warning, Adam rushed at him, adrenaline fueling him, swinging at him, Kenny moved back just in time to dodge the attack. 

_Ah, so it was_ _a distraction._

Adam growled, thrusting his leg out and landing a solid kick on Kenny's left leg. Grunting, the weapon disappeared, his fists raising. He was surprised.

 _He already landed an attack on me? Quite impressive_ _I must_ _say._

He hurled a fist at Adam, feigning a punch as he disappeared and reappeared behind him. Adam turned at the last moment, the flash of green enough to catch the other man's attention. Grabbing his fist, Adam landed a punch to his gut, his groan of disapproval encouraging him to continue his fierce attacks. 

His blue eyes evaluated the situation, vanishing from Adam's grasp, kicking him sharply in the back, he smirked victoriously as Adam stumbled forward. He swiped a leg behind him causing Kenny to trip, losing balance but quickly regaining it. Adam spun, lifting his leg and landing a blow to Kenny's jaw. He jumped back, massaging his face slightly but smirked. "Not bad for a human." 

Just then, an announcement was heard, the robotic voice echoing throughout the empty training grounds.

"Lunch." The hero snarled, beginning to walk away. He threw a look over his shoulder, taking in Kenny's dark form. "I wouldn't say I resent you, but it's very close." Rolling his eyes, Kenny jogged to catch up to him. "I could care less if you despise me. Just don't get in my way." He stated, his voice firm. 

Adam ignored him, he had other things on his mind anyway. 

"We leave at seven, correct?" He confirmed, looking to Kenny for assurance and he nodded. "Don't be late."

"Back at you."

××××××

The blonde double-checked his pockets, making sure he had everything he needed. Bobbing his head, he mentally checked off his list. 

_Knives- check._

_Smoke bombs- check._

_Molotov- check._

_Keys- check._

_Pistol- check._

Zipping up the small pocket on his thigh, Adam rushed out, glancing at the clock. He ran down the stairs and jumped, landing a few floors beneath him next to the door. He slowly stood up from his crouched position, brushing himself off. He glanced at his small silver watch. 7:00. 

"He's late." He smiled triumphantly, brushing a strand of hair behind his ear. He tapped his foot on the concrete floor impatiently. Some minutes had passed on, causing him to sigh in exasperation, dragging a hand across his forehead. He felt uneasy. This was his first mission with the devilishly handsome Kenny Omega. 

Soon the top agent walked down the stairs, causing the cunning male to angrily roll his eyes. "You're four minutes late, janitor."

Without casting a second glance at him, Kenny spoke with authority. "Let's move."

Annoyed, Adam waved his keys in front of his face. "I have the keys to my motorcycle. We can ride there on it." Kenny just chuckled at his stupidity. "We're going to a forest. It's impossible to arrive there in a motorcycle." A look of understanding crossed the blonde's features.

"I knew that. I was just testing you." He lied wryly. "How do you propose we get there then?"

Kenny just smirked and took off his leather jacket, revealing his large white wings that he had. Adam's lips parted, eyebrows raising and mouth forming an O shape.

"Flying." They whispered in unison, the hero shutting his mouth and walking towards him, looking at the angel in awe. 

"But how the hell am I supposed to get there then?" Kenny just smirked at him. 

"Come here." 

Adam's green hues widened at the bluntness of the command. 

Hesitantly, he walked closer to him, his blue eyes rolling. "I'm not going to kill you. Hurry up, or I'll leave without you."

"Are you flirting with me?" Kenny rolled his eyes again and pulled him to his by the waist, their bodies flush against each other. Adam began squirming under his grip, yelling profanities.

"Bitch this is assault! What the actual fuck!"

"You idiot! Just wrap your arms around me." Silencing him, Adam quickly wrapped his arms around the angel as he held him bridal style and lifted his wings high and within a second he made his flight head on into the sky with Adam hanging on for dear life. 


	4. Chapter 4

Adam clung to him for dear life, his fists clutching at the stark white feathers on Kenny's chest. He winced slightly at the man's grip. "Don't pull it out, it took some time to grow." After they landed he pushed him away, noticing his eyes were squeezed shut. "Idiot." He shook his shoulder, stretching the word out. "We've arrived."

Instantly, his eyes snapped open to reveal bright green irises. He pushed himself away from the angel, crossing his arms with an angry expression covering his features. His hair slightly framed his face, allowing his gaze to appear more menacing. "You could have given me a warning." He stated, brushing himself off. Looking around, the large tree trunks caught his attention. "Look at all these big ass trees Kenny." He waved his arm, gesturing to the tall ash trees that suddenly intrigued him.

Kenny's tan face was dusted with a soft pink, Adam actually said his damn name. He smirked softly, enjoying the way his name sounded on his lips, the way it rolled off his tongue and the way it seemed molded into his.

 _What am_ _I_ _doing? He's some type of witch or something, he's messing with my damn brain._ _I wouldn't_ _doubt it._

He cursed mentally. 

He simply hummed, attempting to forget all those thoughts, rubbing his forehead in exasperation. "We should search for Jericho's hideout." His tone was bored, almost annoyed.

"Right." Adam was instantly back on track, calculating green eyes taking in his surroundings. "We should begin on the ground, then we could search from the trees."

"Good, you're not stupid." Kenny sneered, causing the blonde to do the same. The angel gestured behind him, leading the way. Adam let him, although he wasn't quite sure why. Running to a nearby stream, Kenny looked around, the sound of the rushing water calming him. 

Where could he be?

The hero took the lead. "Follow me." Adam firmly ordered, arching an eyebrow when Kenny agreed without hesitation. This time, he grabbed his wrist, leaving him trailing behind him. "Stay close, being separated could pose as a threat." The handsome one only continued to nod, any gesture other than glaring and nodding seemed to be nonexistent within his large personality.

They continued to look, his larger hand soon engulfing Adam's much smaller one, neither of them noticing. "I guess you aren't as much of an idiot as I had initially assumed." He bluntly said, causing the blonde to give him an incredulous look. "What?"

"Excuse me? I'm not an idiot. You're the idiot here, janitor boy." His hand slipped from his grasp, a small blush covering both of their cheeks from realization. Kenny coughed, effectively covering his pink cheeks with a hand. "Sneaky bitch." Adam whispered, causing Kenny to cast him a deadly look.

"We should go to the-" Pausing, Adam struggled to form a comprehensible sentence.

Kenny calmly finished it for him. "Trees." They bobbed their heads at each other, the slender man quickly scaling a tree and landing gracefully atop a branch.

Kenny disappeared with a wave of his hand and showing up next to Adam. "You take the lead. I would like to see how talented you really are." Kenny snorted, jumping onto a branch further ahead. 

"Try to keep up cowboy!"

Adam waved cockily, signaling for him to begin leaping. He pounced, not waiting for him to start behind him. Adam kept on jumping from branch to branch, the wind whipping through his blonde locks. "I'm catching up to you!" He yelled, increasing his speed. 

Adrenaline pumped through his veins, causing him to release a euphoric laugh. Jumping again, he closed his eyes mid leap, just enjoying the wind on his face and through his hair. 

As he landed, he collided with something- no someone- and a grunt was heard along with a string of cuss words. Cracking an eye open, he saw that he ran into Kenny, who apparently had stopped moving. 

Now they were slowly falling to the ground which was some fifty meters below. Panic set into Adam's mind as he struggled to find the grapple on his thigh but to no avail. The wind slapped him which made Kenny seemed worried, yet he set on a calm face, watching the blonde fumbled with his grapple. 

"Kenny!" Adam yelled over the rush of the wind. The angel just raised an eyebrow. "The grapple is stuck!" Adam looked down. The ground was nearing faster and faster as his mind raced with possible outcomes. 

Kenny rolled his eyes, slightly moving towards him. "Idiot." He whispered, sending shivers down Adam's spine like the fingers on a piano. Kenny wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him against him. He tried to protest but Kenny only glared at him and pulled him closer. 

Looking down again, Adam's eyes widened as the muddy ground was close enough to reach out and touch. Kenny reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue crystallized necklace, while Adam grazed the blaze of bright green grass. "Ianuae Magicae!"

Adam found himself safely on top of a large rock, water lapping at the cold surface. He turned in the protective grasp of the male, facing him. He rested his hands on Kenny's forearms, cheeks slightly flushing at the close proximity of their faces. "Thanks janitor boy." He breathed, his warm breath fanning out across his emotionless face. 

Grunting, Kenny's arm raised to rest at the small of the blonde's back, his other hand burying itself behind his knees. He hoisted him up, leaping from rock to rock in search of dry land. Adam squealed in protest, yet Kenny continued without a word. Adam wrapped his arms around his neck, he made himself more comfortable in his grasp. "You're only going to slow me down." Kenny reasoned, convincing Adam and himself that there were no other reasons for his actions. 

Finally, they arrived at a dark looking cave, no light emitting from within. Kenny gently let Adam stand, instantly moving away once he regained his balance. "Thanks." He repeated, his eyes clearly displaying gratitude while his laid back posture stated otherwise. He reached into his thigh, adjusting some things within the grapple and firing it at a tree. "Works like a charm." He appalled himself, crossing his arms. 

Ignoring him, Kenny gestured to the large cave, an eyebrow raised. "Do you think we should go in?" His blue irises darted towards the entry to the cave. 

Adam shrugged his shoulders. "Do we really have a choice? We really need to find Jericho and his weirdos and just might be in there." Nodding his head, they both started making their way over, their bodies slightly closer. 

Kenny looked at him, gesturing for Adam to enter first. The blonde laughed cockily, using his arms to wave towards the entrance to the cave. "Ladies first."

"You little-"

"Just go in damnit!"

They finally nodded at each other, a playful fire in their eyes. 

_He's better than_ _I thought he was._

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I would do an au ship pairing with these two but I live for it ! Hope you like what I got! -MOXerillaStixx


End file.
